Family Matters
Sonci Short: 1 Ashes snored in the silent night, it was the first week since they'd made it back to Sonic's world... Life had become much more simple, yet complicated at the same moment. She and Shadow had found a place to call home, it was an old military base, and in the first two days they'd fixed it up, though Shadow didn't seem to like the idea of getting soft, of course, all he knew was action-action-action. Ashes was able to convince him that trouble would always find them, as Sonic had told her. Moving in had been easy compared to trying to find Silver, but Shadow had told her over and over he'd gone back to the future. Ashes groaned in her sleep, twitching, her dream of having all the chocolate ice cream she could eat turned into a whicked dream... "Yo, Eggman!" Ashes hopped onto the top of another eggbot, "What's been up, you haven't attacked in like forever, catch a cold or something?!" "Actually, I did!" *achoo!* Ashes triple spun through the bot, then ricocheted off the other robots she hit, letting them explode behind her, "Dude, you really need to find another hobby." A metla Sonic kicked her forward from behind, sending her into a pile of parts. "Okay, not cool!" Ashes popped back out, and spun forward, when Metal Sonic ducked. Ashes kicked back, then shot around metal sonic. "I'd love to find a new hobby, my dear, but others I have attempted do not have enough... destruction." Ashes growled, when suddenly a laser zapped her square in the back, sending her to the ground. "Nyah-hah-ha-ha!" Eggman laughed, "Alright, metal sonic, you've beaten her enough, save some for tomorrow." She heard Eggman leaving, "That was-horrible!" Ashes grunted, struggling up. Shadow walked past her. "Hey, Shadow!" He stopped. "Want to give me a hand?" "No." He started off again. "... what was that?... Is he-mad at me?" An explosion of green startled Ashes into consciousness, "SHADOW!" She breathed for a moment, before pushing the covers off her, and she struggled out of bed, her toes touched the cold metal floor, and she crept out of her room, peeking into Shadow's half-open hatch, he was asleep. Ashes looked at her watch, reading 3:00am. "Good gosh..." she whispered, walking backwards, and turning into the kitchen, she opened the fridge, and pulled out the creamer, using her own chaos controlled phsycokenesis to prepare the coffee pot. "I seriously gotta get rid of these nightmares..." She poured the coffee, and mixed in the creamer, and sugar. The stuff on this earth wasn't as good as home's but, it was still sweet, and satisfying. Ashes walked over, and sat at the bar, moping in her own self-pitty. The light flashed on, Ashes yelped, falling off the stool, and her scolding hot coffee spilled across her front. Ashes scream, "Ow! Ow! OW!" Shadow came around, an alarmed look on his face, "What do you think you're doing?" "I think I've got burns on my front because you scared the living crap out of me!" Shadow blinked, and helped her stand, "No, I mean what are you doing up so late?" "I'm a hedgehog, Shadow, but I'm still human at heart, we have weird ways of dealing with emotions, and concerns," Ashes growled, walking over, and putting an ice pack on her front, and place her mug in the sink. "Well, what's bothering you?" Ashes sighed, "Nothing, Shadow... just, family matters..." Shadow blinked, as she walked back to her room, and shut the hatch.